Admit It
by A Little Piece Of Grace
Summary: Please look inside for summary. It's a typical high school drama thing. This is my first story, so please be kind. Sorry that some of the chapters are short. I hope you enjoy the Thiefshipping and Deathshipping goodness. Once again, if you didn't read this. The rating is M. There are Lemons. I put another warning inside just in-case. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Marik likes Bakura, but he doesn't know if Bakura likes him back. However, Marik does not want to admit he's gay, but Bakura won't have any of that. I suck at summaries.. Yaoi. Sex/Minor cursing/ minor rape implications. Thiefshipping & Deathshipping. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh blah blah blah if I did blah blah blah blah here's the story.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Chapter One: The Gaze and Art Class

"Holy Shit!" Marik sprung out of bed. He had slept through his alarm, and was already fifteen minutes late. He stumbled out of his bedroom, struggling to put his school uniform pants on. He didn't have time for breakfast, so he quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed his backpack, and ran down the sidewalk to school.

Ryou looked at the empty seat next to him. _"Where's Marik?"_ he thought as he played with his pen. Bakura was busy looking out the window with his face resting on his hand. He had grown tired of listening to the teacher talk about the properties of gold.

Mariku was laying his head on his desk. _"Is this guy ever going to shut up?"_ he rolled his eyes in his thought process. Just then, the door flung open, and in ran Marik.

"Marik, there you are, I was beginning to worry" the teacher said turning to smile at him.

"Please forgive me sir! I lost track of time.." he bowed his head in respect. "That's quite alright, now please take your seat"

Marik sat down, fixing his black uniform shirt. "What happened?" whispered Ryou. "I overslept" Marik replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Mariku kicked Marik's seat lightly. "Hey" Marik turned lightly. "What?" he whispered back. "Did someone have a rough morning?" he asked snickering. "Oh shut up" he whispered again as he turned back around. Out of the corner of his eye, Marik had caught Bakura looking at him with a gaze he had never seen before. Marik couldn't help but turn and stare back, but then quickly looked away.

The bell rang and the students headed out of the room. _"What was that all about?"_ Marik thought to himself as he continued to pack up his things in a daze. "Hey Marik, it's time for art" Marik snapped out of his daze, and looked back at his best friend. "Wha?"

"Come on" said Ryou as he grabbed Marik by the arm. Once again, Marik had caught Bakura staring at him with that look again. Why was he staring at him like that? He had to be dreaming, but why would he dream about Bakura? Bakura didn't like guys, did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Question and Lunch Time

Ryou and Marik walked into their art class and sat down. "Okay class. Today I want you to draw the first thing that comes to your mind". Ryou smiled and pulled out his sketchbook from his bag, gently placing it onto the table, and flipping to a new blank page. Marik took out his sketchbook and flipped open to a blank page. He rested his head on his hand and mindlessly started sketching.. Marik sighed and wasn't even paying attention to what he was drawing anymore. Ryou finished his drawing of a wolf, and looked over at Marik's drawing.

"Wow Marik!, that's a really good drawing of Bakura"

Marik looked down at his book and saw a very accurate, and sexy drawing of Bakura striking a pose, and gazing at him. Marik's entire face turned red as he stared at what he had just drawn. Why had he drawn Bakura? No, he couldn't tell Ryou, he and Bakura were practically brothers. "Are you okay Marik? Ryou looked at his best friend with worry in his eyes. "You seem kinda-"

"I'm fine" he interrupted and folded his sketchbook closed.

"You sure?" "I'm just not feeling well" Ryou sighed, and shrugged. "Okay then" It was now or never. "Hey Ryou?" "Yes?" said Ryou as he began another drawing.

"I wanted to ask, is Bakura gay?" Ryou looked up in surprise at this question, and blinked. "Bakura never really talks about that sort of thing with me. He usually answers with a "Leave me alone" or a "I don't care"". Marik laughed at Ryou's imitation of Bakura's nonchalant behavior. Ryou laughed along also, and then proceeded to start on another drawing, but Marik's question had caught his attention, so he looked back up. "Why do you ask?" Marik's expression changed from happy to panic, he didn't have a choice now, Ryou really wanted to know. "This stays between us, okay?" Ryou nodded, although he didn't really know what it was. "Bakura was looking at me weird in class today, and I just thought that something was up" Ryou giggled. "Oh Marik, he gives everyone weird looks, don't worry about it. Is that why you asked?" Marik shook his head and looked away. "No I was just wondering." Ryou was starting to understand, but didn't say a word, he only smiled. "What?" said Marik folding his arms. "Your secret is safe with me Marik" he said giving his famous adorable smile. "Whoa, wait I didn't-" Ryou playfully winked at him. Marik bit his lip and looked down at his lap. _" Oh Ra, what have I done?"_ he thought.

The bell rang and he and Ryou packed up their things and started to head to lunch. "Hey Ryou, I'll meet you at lunch, okay? I got to go to my locker" "Okay Marik" Ryou began walking away looking at his sketch, until he walked right into Mariku. Ryou looked up at him blushing, and with fear. "Hello little one, May I?" he said motioning to Ryou's bag. Ryou let Mariku take his bag as they continued to walk. _"Why is he being so nice?" _

"M-Mariku?" Ryou was nervous.

"Hm?" said Mariku still looking ahead as they walked.

"Why are you being so nice?" Mariku laughed. "Oh come now, this thing ways a ton, your little self wouldn't be able to last another 3 hours holding onto this. " he looked down at Ryou briefly with his violet eyes. Ryou's heart skipped a beat as they continued chatting and walking.

Marik ran over to his locker, and put his stuff down so he could put in the combination for the lock. The lock clicked open, and Marik opened up his locker. "Why did I draw him in class today?. How could I-" "How could you what?" In a state of being startled, Marik turned around to see Bakura standing there looking at him with his arms folded, and a smirk across his face. "Ba-Bakura" he stammered. "What are you doing here?" "I came to get you" Bakura moved closer so Marik's back was against the lockers. "Bakura, what-" "You were staring at me in class today, you have been for the last three months" "N-No I" Bakura's face was inches from his. His smirk grew as he grabbed Marik's chin with his thumb and forefinger. Marik's heart was pounding faster and faster. "Baku-" Bakura cut him off with a kiss. "Marik! Marik!"

Marik awoke with a start. "Huh?" Ryou, Mariku, and Bakura were hovering over him. He had passed out and had somehow wound up in the nurses office. "What?" he said holding his head and sitting up. "How did I?" "Ryou and I were walking until we heard a crash, so we came to investigate, and found you on the floor unconscious". Marik remembered that he hadn't slept well that night, his body must have given into the sleep. He had been dreaming about, No! Bakura put his hand on his face, cupping one of his cheeks. Marik tried really hard not to turn red, but it was failing. "You're very warm, and you look like you've seen a ghost" he said chuckling. "Maybe he saw you Kura" said Mariku as Bakura playfully shoved him. "You sure you're okay Marik?" asked Ryou, who once again gave him that look of concern. "Yea, I'll just stay here. He said looking down at his feet. "Alright, we'll meet after lunch okay?"

"Alright".

"You guys go on ahead; I'll stay here with Marik"

"_Oh Ra, help me"_ thought Marik as Ryou and Mariku left him and Bakura alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alone with You

Marik tried really hard not to make direct eye contact with Bakura, who was giving him that look again. Marik wanted to get up run, run away from Bakura. He couldn't bare being in a room alone with him for more than 5 minutes. Marik felt sick, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to-

"So Marik?" Bakura crossed his legs while sitting next to him.

Marik came out of his thoughts, and had finally made eye contact with him. "What?"

Bakura had gotten close. "What were you dreaming about that made you turn so red?" he asked smirking.

Marik could feel Bakura's breath on his lips. "I uh.."

"Were you dreaming about me?" he asked jokingly, but Marik somehow thought he was serious. He was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" he said moving even closer.

"Y-You know what I um I'm starting to get hungry I think I should-" Bakura got in front of him. "Where are you going Marik? Hmm?" he got close again grabbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger, just like in Marik's dream.

"Ba-Bakura what are y-" Bakura nibbled his ear, and earned a moan from Marik who regretted letting it slip. Bakura continued the torture, and slipped a hand up his shirt while continuing to nibble his ear.

"B-Bakura what're you doing ah!" squeaked Marik. _"I think he's had enough for now"_ Bakura thought, as he smirked and moved away, leaving a flustered and confused Marik staring at him with cheeks all red.

"Come on" he said as he got off the nurses bed, grabbed his bag and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait up!" Marik snapped back to reality, grabbing his own bag and following Bakura with a quickened pace.

"_I knew it, he has feelings for me, but he's not going to admit it that easily. Well, I can fix that"_ Bakura thought smirking to himself.

_"What was that all about? What did he just do?"_ Marik thought to himself as his cheeks turned red.

Bakura's white hair flowing behind him made Marik stare at him even more as he followed behind. _"He's so..handsome..No! No! What am I saying?! What he just did..He..." _Marik shook his head as he began thinking about the real issue again.

"_Does he know? Does he know that I like him?"_ Marik was afraid that Bakura had caught on because of this incident. Marik prayed to the gods that he was wrong, as they continued walking to meet up with Ryou and Mariku.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Game

"M-Mariku give me back my rice ball!" squeaked Ryou.

Mariku smirked and was holding it above his head. "Beg me for it"

"Please" Ryou begged.

"Oh you'll have to do better than that."

"Please Mariku" Mariku licked his lips. "Come on now beg"

Ryou couldn't take it anymore; he did something he'd never done before; he lunged at Mariku and tried getting his rice ball, but wound up on-top of Mariku.

"Oh feisty are we?" Ryou turned red and tried to get off of him."O-On second thought, you can have it" but Mariku wouldn't have that, he pulled Ryou back down.

"Where are you going kitten?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

Ryou's heart started to pick up pace. Mariku pulled him down into a kiss. Ryou's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, as his heart picked up more momentum. Mariku pulled him away gently, and held him upwards by the shirt, so he would be sitting on-top of him. "I always thought you were kinda cute" Ryou blushed madly. "M-Mariku" Mariku pulled Ryou back down and held him close. Somehow Ryou felt really safe in Mariku's arms, he thought Mariku was this scary guy who just liked screwing with people all the time, but he seemed like a really nice guy.

"Well, looks like you two are getting along" Mariku sat up holding Ryou. "Damn it Bakura!" he said blushing. Ryou looked away embarrassed.

Marik was beside Bakura has he laughed at Mariku and Ryou. Mariku gently helped Ryou up and went over to Marik, as Bakura went over to Ryou.

"How are you feeling pipsqueak?" he asked folding his arms and grinning.

"Fine Mariku" he looked down at the grass looking a bit pale in the face.

"You don't seem fine. Your face is as white as chalk." he said leaning his head to side, causing his earrings to point down, and to the right.

Marik looked over at Bakura who was now talking to a very flustered Ryou. _"I hope he's not telling Ryou, more so, I hope Ryou isn't telling Bakura anything either…"_

Mariku saw him looking at Bakura as if he were an axe murderer. "You don't look so good" Marik snapped out of his daze. "Yea I'm still a little out of it from passing out..." he lied as he looked away trying to avoid the subject. "If you say so" he said shrugging.

But Marik was far from fine, what happened earlier was still on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** This chapter contains Lemon. If you do not like it, don't read it. This story is rated M for a reason people.

Chapter 5: Mine

As the school day progressed, Marik grew more and more nervous around Bakura. Every time Bakura had gotten close to him, he'd make up a valid excuse and flee the scene. As the final bell rang, the four friends headed outside. Marik was happy that he could go home by himself, and get away from Bakura, at least until tomorrow.

"Looks like a storm" said Mariku putting his hand out to feel any raindrops. Ryou put his satchel over his head as raindrops began to fall. Mariku took Ryous bag and gave him his jacket to put over his head. Ryou blushed. "Thank you Mariku, b-but what about you?" Mariku shook his head. "I'm fine". Then he and Mariku began to run down the sidewalk. "Bye Marik, Bye Bakura! Don't forget to study for the Chemistry test tomorrow!" he yelled as he and Mariku continued rushing along the sidewalk.

"WHAT?!" Marik yelled back in a panic, but Ryou and Mariku were already long gone. Marik sighed in defeat. "Great.." Bakura put his jacket over Marik's head as he grabbed his hand and began to run. Marik was jerked along in surprise, almost tripping over his own feet. He wasn't sure where Bakura was taking him, either way he ran along so he wouldn't trip. "I'm gonna help you study, where is your house?" _"Ra in heaven… please help me"_ thought Marik. "Turn right here, and then keep going straight" _"What have I done?"_ Marik went pale as they continued running through the rain.

Ryou and Mariku ran into Ryou's house panting, and soaked. "Phew that was fun" chuckled Mariku, as he took his shirt off so he wouldn't get sick. Then he shook his hair out like a dog. Ryou blushed as he took his jacket off too.

_"His hair is so gorgeous, and that chest..w-what am I saying? I can't think about that stuff"_ Ryou shook his head. "So Mariku, are you hungry?"

"Yes I am, By the way you have a nice place" "T-Thank you, I'll be right back." Ryou left for the kitchen, but Mariku soon followed after him.

Ryou was making him a sandwich; he knew Mariku liked meat, so he did the best he could. "Hm?" Ryou felt Mariku behind him.

"Mariku I said I'd be right out" Suddenly, he felt a pair of muscular, bronze arms wrapped around his tiny waist.

"M-Mariku what're you doing?" Ryou felt his face grow a little bit warm. "Do you know how long I've been watching you kitten?" He whispered against his ear. He turned Ryou around gently brushed his hand against his cheek. "M-Mariku..I..I" he was trembling as Mariku took his face into his hands.

"Ryou, I may look scary, but. I could never hurt you" and with that Mariku claimed his lips with his own. He gently slipped his tongue in and Ryou gently reciprocated, which shocked Mariku.

As they pulled away, there was a small string of saliva. "Oh Mariku" Ryou was embarrassed. His lips moved to Ryou's neck as he pinned him against the kitchen wall. "Ah Ma-Mariku hn!" Mariku sucked on his neck, leaving a hickey.

"Where's your room?" He whispered against his neck. "D-Down the hall" Mariku picked him up gently and opened the door to his room, then closed it before gently placing Ryou onto his bed. He intertwined his fingers into Ryou's and hovered over him gently, making sure not to crush him since he was bigger than Ryou. "You ready?" "I'm nervous" "It's okay, just relax", he whispered as he began trailing kisses down his neck again.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Mariku moved a hand underneath Ryou's shirt and rubbed a nippled while continuing to kiss his neck. "Ma-Maaah!" Ryou bucked his hips gently against Mariku's groin. Mariku moved his lips away and looked at him. "May I?" Ryou nodded as Mariku lifted Ryou's shirt over his head, and threw it to the floor. He moved his lips over Ryou's chest and sucked a nipple, while rubbing the bulge in his pants.

"O-Oh Mariku Please! Oh god!" he clutched Mariku's hair gently. Mariku continued and then gently undid Ryou's pants.

"Wait d-" but it was too late, Mariku had pulled out Ryou's shaft and began stroking it. "You okay?" he said against Ryou's ear.

Ryou nodded, as Mariku began stroking faster. Ryou arched his head back more. Mariku kissed his neck and began stroking even faster. "Ahh Mariku don't do tha-that mm" precum started to leak out. Mariku moved down and began sucking on him. "W-Wait Mariku n-no don't ahhh!" he quickly came into Mariku's mouth. Mariku swallowed all of it and looked up at Ryou. "Someone's very turned on aren't they?" he said as he kissed Ryou again, his breath smelling of Ryou's semen. Ryou blushed at this action, but gently kissed back. Mariku broke the kiss and removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers. _"Wow what a body"_ thought Ryou as his cheeks turned even more red. "You're so cute kitten" he said chuckling, as he gently removed Ryou's pants and boxers. Ryou hid his flustered face behind his hands. "D-Don't look" he was embarrassed. "Oh Ryou, you're beautiful" he said against him in a whisper. Ryou had never been called beautiful before, he didn't know boys could be beautiful. "R-Really?" "Quite, in-fact the most beautiful"

"Mariku?" he looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Hm?" Mariku held one of his hands with his own against his face gently.

"I want to give you pleasure too" and with that he gently pushed Mariku down so he was on-top, as he pulled out Mariku's big shaft, and began sucking on it. "Oh Ryou, just like that" he moaned and grabbed Ryou's hair gently, as he went faster and faster. "Oh God!"

Mariku shot into Ryou's mouth. Ryou sat up swallowing it as he coughed a little. "You okay?" he asked wrapping an arm around him. "Mhm" he said nodding. "Good, now I want you to relax" he said as he started to finger his entrance. "Ahh!" Ryou began to tighten at the sudden intrusion. "Shh relax" Ryou found his words soothing and slowly began to relax. Mariku scissored him gently with his fingers and probing him gently. Ryou bucked his hips gently and moaned. Mariku removed his fingers gently, and took out a bottle of lube. "Ready?" Ryou nodded, "Just be gentle okay?" Mariku nodded as he coated himself with the liquid. He put the bottle down, and positioned himself at Ryou's entrance. Ryou shut his eyes as Mariku entered him.

"Ahhh!" "Shh it's okay shh" "It hurts" said Ryou with little tears in his eyes. "I know love, you're going to have to bear with me okay?" Ryou nodded as Mariku began moving his hips faster. "Oh Mariku! Aah!" "Oh Ryou you're so tight! Oh god" Ryou threw his head back as saliva seeped onto the pillow his head was resting on. "Ma-Mariku! I think I'm cumming!" Mariku kissed him, licking up the saliva on his mouth, and going even faster. He grabbed onto Ryou's shaft and stroked it, matching it with his thrusts. "Oh Mariku!" Mariku kissed him and kept going. Ryou escaped his lips, as he screamed and came onto himself and Mariku. Mariku thrusted a few more times before cumming inside Ryou. Both lovers began panting as Mariku rolled off of Ryou , lying next to him. "Oh Mariku.. That was amazing". Mariku chuckled and held him close. "I love you Mariku" "I love you too Ryou" Ryou rested his head on Mariku's chest, snuggling close, as Mariku pulled the covers over them.

"_I've never felt so happy before, Ryou is so..perfect. He's not even afraid of me"_ Mariku smiled and stroked Ryou's white hair. _"Thank you Ra, thank you for giving me this boy"._


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning**: More lemon

Bold is a text message.

Chapter 6: Admit It

Marik wasn't happy about Bakura going home with him to help him study. The last thing he wanted was Bakura in his house with him alone. Marik gently gave Bakura back his jacket, as they ran up to his apartment and opened the door. Marik went in first, followed by Bakura. Bakura hung his jacket on the coat rack, right next to Marik's. As soon Marik closed the door, Bakura sat down on the couch shaking his hair from side to side.

"Nice place you got here" he had his legs on the table and was leaning back casually against the couch.

"Thanks..I I'm gonna go study now" he said rushing away into his room to put his stuff down and clear his head. Bakura laughed. "Oh Marik, you make this too easy" he said to himself as he followed him quietly, just to see what he was doing, and what a sight he saw. Marik had just finished changing into his at-home clothes. Bakura licked his teeth smirking. "So?" Marik jumped and turned to face him in his Star Wars shirt, and gray sweatpants. "Got any food?"

"Yeah, I'll get something" he said as he swiftly moved past Bakura. Bakura chuckled and followed after him.

Marik handed him a bag of Doritos Ranch flavored chips. "Here" "Thanks" he said taking the bag and opening it. Marik looked at his mouth as he ate.

"_Damn those things are sharp" _Bakura looked up at him. Marik who was stunned at this action, simply looked down and away quickly. "I'll be in my room studying. If you want to come in and help when you're done, that's fine" he quickly sped off without a second thought. Bakura chuckled as he broke off the chip with his teeth smirking. Marik was red, he couldn't take the image of Bakura's teeth and mouth out of his head. He shook his head, and sprawled across the bed, taking out his text book. Bakura was still standing in the kitchen with the bag of chips. "Oh just you wait Marik, just you wait" he gave an evil laugh quietly.

Two hours passed, and Bakura hadn't come in to help him study. Marik got up off his bed, and stuck his head outside of his door. For some reason, all the lights were off. "Ba-Bakura?" he said a little freaked out. A pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind. Marik screamed and turned around to slap the perpetrator. Bakura rubbed his cheek. "Nice shot" "Ba-Bakura I'm sorry I didn't mean.." he backed away. He felt something behind him and realized it was the wall. Marik gasped and looked up at Bakura in fear. "You're way too easy Marik" he said smirking. "What are you s-" before Marik could finish his question, Bakura crashed his lips onto Marik's. Marik tried getting away, but Bakura grabbed both his wrists with one of his hands, pinning them above his head, and keeping him in place with one of his legs. Marik kept struggling, as Bakura deepened the kiss. When Marik tried to protest, he slipped his tongue into his mouth smirking. Marik tried getting away even more, he was starting to panic. Bakura was going to rape him. Bakura finished the kiss, and a chain of saliva followed.

"Mmm tasty" whispered Bakura into Marik's ear. Marik was trembling as he looked away from Bakura.

"Ba-Bakura please..I'm not-"

"Oh don't give me that I'm straight crap, because I know for a fact that you aren't". he whispered huskily. "B-Bakura no I-" he began kissing Marik's neck, and placed a hand on his thigh moving it closer to his groin. "Ah n-no Bakura please!" he moaned."Mmm that doesn't sound like something a straight person would do" he said whispering against his neck, and gave it another kiss. Marik was shaking, Bakura could do anything he wanted to him, he was bigger, and stronger than he was. Bakura licked Marik's cheek chuckling. "Oh Marik, you're so delicious. I could just eat you" he said showing his canines. Marik gulped. "Haha I'm only kidding. I'm not a cannibal" he said as he sucked on his neck. "Ngh!" Marik bit back a moan and tried pushing Bakura away, but he was failing. Bakura kept sucking until he left a hickey, suddenly he felt something wet on his arm. He looked up and saw Marik, crying. Bakura's eyes widened as he let go of Marik's wrists, and moved away. "Marik?" Marik was trembling, and looked really frightened. Bakura moved back over to him. "N-No No! No!" he shook his head afraid that Bakura was going to continue violating him. Instead, Bakura wrapped him into a warm embrace, something he's never done to anyone, which earned a surprised gasp from Marik. Marik never thought of Bakura as someone who would show actual affection towards people, towards him for that matter, but he hugged back praying to the gods that this wasn't one of Bakura's tricks. Marik bit his lip as they stopped hugging. _"Might as well tell him now, so then he can just laugh in my face. Then he'll walk out in disappointment, because he didn't get what he came here for..." _Marik sighed. _"Here goes"._

"Bakura..I..I really like you a lot, and I was really afraid to tell you. I didn't know what you'd say, or do. Y-You came onto me so fast, I just". He looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Bakura just looked at him blinking.

_"Here it comes…"_ "I like you too kid" Marik's blush deepened, as he looked up at him again. "Who are you calling kid?" he folded his arms, and pouted like a child. "Marik, focus…" "Sorry…" "Yes, I like you. I shouldn't have scared you like that." he said as he wiped the tears off of Marik's face gently.

There was silence as the two males looked at each other. Marik was still worried about his reaction. "But I just, I was so nervous and-" Bakura put a finger to his lips. "Marik.." "Yes?" "Shut up.." Marik looked a little bit hurt from the words he had just received. He looked away from Bakura, but Bakura grabbed his chin gently and made him look at him. Marik's heart was pounding. Bakura was so handsome. How could he want someone like him? Bakura wiped another tear away. "Kiss me like you mean it"

Marik shook his head, "I can't. I'm afraid, What if-"

"For Ra's sake Marik, I'm right here. I just told you I liked you, and you like me. You do the math." Marik thought about it, his nerves were still a ticking time bomb. Suddenly, he didn't care anymore, he gave into his desires, and wrapped his arms around Bakura kissing him. Bakura held Marik against his body, as the innocent kiss soon turned into a hot make-out session.

**Lemon Starts Here**

Bakura carried Marik into his room and gently placed him on his bed. He pushed the book onto the floor, and continued where he left of before on Marik's neck. "Ahh! B-Bakura!" Marik bit his lip "Don't get too excited, we haven't gotten to the good stuff yet" he said chuckling. Marik moaned as Bakura unbuttoned his pants, and began rubbing the bulge protruding through his boxers. "B-Bakura kun ah…" Bakura took Marik's length out, gave it a good jerk, and began sucking on it. Marik gasped and grasped the bed from the warmth of Bakura's mouth around his length. Bakura slipped two fingers into his mouth and told him to suck. Marik did as he was told and started matching Bakura's movements as he continued. Bakura's tongue encircled it, and slipped into the slit every once in a while. Marik moaned and accidently bit him, but Bakura didn't even flinch as he licked it up and down, then reclaimed it into his mouth. Marik escaped Bakura's fingers and moaned. "Oh B-Bakura I'm cumming I can't hold it!" Bakura moved faster despite the warning. He released into Bakura's mouth, leaning back onto the bed panting with saliva seeping from his mouth next to him. Bakura smiled and swallowed some, then crawled on top of Marik kissing him and, allowing some of his own semen to enter his mouth, which made Marik moan and blush. Bakura broke the kiss and licked his lips. "Well, since you bit me" he said sitting up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to" Marik felt bad for biting him, as he looked at the albino male in front of him. Bakura undid his pants and took out his own throbbing length. "You owe me" he gave him a Cheshire cat grin. Marik turned an even deeper shade of red, as he sat up and went over to him. Marik was shaking as he was pulled closer, and nervously began sucking on him. "Mmm so good" groaned Bakura. Marik began using his tongue more, sucking and licking Bakura's length, trying to please him. "Oh Marik" he said as he pushed Marik further onto him. Marik's eyes widened as Bakura bucked his hips more. "Oh Ra!" Marik sucked a little more before Bakura released a huge load down his throat. Marik sat up coughing. Some of the cum he had swallowed, some was on the bed, and some was on his chin, which Bakura graciously picked up with a finger and put back into Marik's mouth. Marik licked it up gently, as he leaned up against the headboard.

Bakura then gently removed Marik's clothes. "Please don't stare so much" Marik said blushing. Bakura rolled his eyes muttering something about Marik acting like a girl, and then removed his own clothes. Marik couldn't help but stare at his body, and grew hard again. Bakura laughed. "Someone likes what they see" he said as he coated himself with lube, and then began scissoring Marik's entrance. "Hn Bakura! N-not there!" Marik began bucking his hips. Bakura then slipped the fingers inside and moved them in and out quickly.

Marik threw his head back in pleasure screaming Bakura's name, causing his head to hit the headboard. "Ow.." he began rubbing his head. Bakura shook his head chuckling.

"You fool" he smiled and removed his fingers, earning a disappointed grunt from Marik. "Sorry…" he moved down so he wouldn't hit his head again. Bakura waved him off with a hand as he positioned himself at his entrance. "You ready my little feminine Egyptian?" he said chuckling. "Who are you calling femin-Ahh!" Bakura had entered him before he could finish his statement. "Oh Ra Bakura! You're so big!" "Mmm Marik, you're so tight" he groaned and began thrusting into him. "Oh Ra! More more!" Bakura knew he had found Marik's prostate and went faster. "Oh Bakura faster!" he dug his nails into Bakura's back, as Bakura continued. "Oh gods Marik!" he went faster and faster. "Oh Bakura!" Marik cried out, and came onto both of them. Bakura soon followed and came inside his Egyptian lover, calling out Marik's name. Marik let go of Bakura, and Bakura rolled off beside him, both of them panting.

Marik rested his head on Bakura's chest smiling happily. Bakura wrapped an arm protectively around Marik. "I love you Kura" "I love you too Marik" Bakura pulled the sheets over them gently sighing in content.

Just then, Marik's phone went off. Marik grabbed it opened it to a text message from Ryou.

**Ryou: Marik, the teacher sent out a massive email to all the students. The test has been cancelled, and moved to next week. Hope you and Bakura didn't overwork yourselves.^^ ~Ryou**

Bakura pulled Marik back against him. "I think we should study together more often" Marik giggled, and placed his head back on Bakura's chest. "Agreed" and the two lovers fell asleep at Marik's house to enjoy each other's company.

THE END YAY! Hope everyone liked it! I worked really hard on this, so once again **NO FLAMING **or negative comments.


End file.
